Percy's hormones
by The Lost Demigod
Summary: Percy is having a hard time controlling his damn hormones... and annabeth seems like she wants to help him out! Warning: this story WILL have some Percabeth smut, so don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction! This is my first story and my first lemon! Percabeth! smut! (read at your own risk!) you know, everything that you guys love! Flames are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I won't! I won't admit that I don't own PJO!**

**Rick R.: You have to! Or I'm going to sue you! (smiles evilly)**

**Me: (Sighs) fine.. I uhhh... d.. don't... own... p PJO. There you go, now don't sue me!**

**Rick R.: Now that wasn't so hard, was it? (cue maniacal laughter)**

**Me: Shut up. Now, let's head on to the juicy parts!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Percy POV**

Annabeth was hot. I mean like, steaming hot. wait, wait, wait, I should probably start at the beginning. I'll give you a brief summary.

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. I saved the world from these creepy Titan dudes and evil Mother Earth. I fell of a really high bridge **(AN: pfft. I forgot the bridge name, sue me.)**, messed with the god of war, fought a blind cyclops in a baby blue suit, fed a giant lion space food (long story), gotten stuck in an endless maze, the usual stuff that demigod heroes do, and to top it off, I am currently dating Annabeth Chase who is by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

So far, my life seems good right?

It is. except for my gods damn (Zeus makes it thunder) hormones.

I mean, like, look at Annabeth right now. The way she sways her hips when she walks, her strong looking stance, tan, fair, smooth skin, Her -her nicely sized uhh... boobs... Arrgh! I'm going through Annabeth Land again. I hate my hormones.

Anyway, you can probably picture the scene, Annabeth walking confidently toward the dining pavilion, guys drooling with their jaws on the floor, and girls with their noses in the air, staring at opposite directions with scowls on their faces. Then the best night of my whole freaking life- and I mean it- started.

She sexily strode over sat on my lap, (oh did I mention that I felt like Esylum?) and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. When I blushed, she mouthed 'seaweed brain' and smirked. Holy Hades that was sexy. I started getting a boner. She started to get off, but I pulled her down, earning a confused face from her as well as some surrounding campers and when she started to feel my little 'friend' she gasped softly and laughed at me and whispered into my ear, "Your friend seems excited. Maybe I might help him out if he comes to the canoe lake at midnight." I looked at her. she had dinner with me on my lap, and when my dick got tired from standing all through dinner, gave me one last kiss before sexually walking her way back to her cabin. I stared at her until she disappeared behind the doors of the Athena cabin. Then I realized that all the boys had eye fucking her and I glared at them all with a look in my eyes that said, SHE'S MINE SO IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR FUCKING DICKS AND FEED THEM TO THE MINOTAUR. They all looked away sheepishly and started to loudly talk nonsense and whistle with innocent looks on their faces. I pretended being angry and kept my death glare until I arrived at my cabin and slammed the door shut. But my face betrayed my will and started looking like Golum when he first saw the ring **(AN: from Lord of the Rings of those of you who don't get it!)** and jumped all around the cabin screaming with joy, thinking of the blissful night I was going to have with by beautiful girlfriend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**So! how was that for my first try? good? bad? please review!**

**I will be continuing this story which will only be about 3 chapters long :(**

**so stay tuned to hear about Percabeth's blissful night!**

**TLD (The Lost Demigod-Duh!) OUT!**

**P.S. Annabeth POV will be in chapter two, so you Annabeth fans, sit tight for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello by beloved readers! TLD here! I'm feeling good for a couple of reasons: 1. Nobody disliked my story! yay! 2. I got some reviews! yay! 3. I've decided to make ths story longer! for about 10 chapters! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. Seriously, it really makes my day! I went through some of the reviews... some people wanted me to go slow on the humor, somebody wanted to change the title... well your wish shall be my command! Although I'm wondering what to change the title into... please give me advice!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't own PJO, sadly. Mr. R.R. over there does. So! Percy, are you ready to be given a present?**

**(Percy and Annabeth are entangled in a chair with each other)**

**Percabeth: Mmmh...Mph...ohhh...**

**Me: Ah... oh well. To the story!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Olympus-

Aphrodite POV

"Ohhhh... Ah ah ah mmm..." I was watching HD porn on my personal Tablet PC (being the Goddess of love and Ahem* sex* Ahem I have full access to any porn site) and pounding three fingers in to my wet cunt when I heard my favorite couple, Percabeth. So I quickened my masturbating and climaxed, spraying squirts of my juices everywhere. I cleaned myself, put the tablet away and turned my TV on. I saw Annabeth in Percy's lap whispering something, but I couldn't hear, so I turned the volume to maximum. I regretted my choice soon, when Annabeth's horny voice announced, "-FRIEND SEEMS EXCITED. MAYBE I MIGHT HELP HIM OUT IF HE COMES TO THE CANOE LAKE AT MIDNIGHT." to the entire world. No doubt the other gods heard this too. "Oh shit… Athena will not be happy with this… wait a minute, Percabeth is having sex the first time and I'm doing nothing? Oh no no no. That won't work at all." I snapped my fingers giving Percy a nice sized dick and an amazing sex drive, while giving Annabeth a tight pussy perfect for sex and almost no pain when she would lose her virginity. I smiled imagining the night Percy and Annabeth would have, and returned to masturbating to porn promising myself that I would get to their sex vid later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Camp Half- Blood-

Annabeth POV

I yelped as I felt a strange sensation begin spreading all over my body, starting at my vagina. I was confused, but then I realized that the goddess of sex would not miss out on a moment between Percy and me, and decided to give me a present. I wouldn't be surprised if Percy hadn't gotten some blessing as well and prayed to Aphrodite for a quick thank- you. I looked at the time which was 10:00. I promised to meet Percy at 12:00, but I decided to skip the campfire and see if I could shoo some adults and harpies away from the canoe lake at twelve. After a quick masturbation time, of course, I took out my Smartphone that I only use for watching porn, and pleasured myself while watching a gangbang. I used one hand to creep under to my bra and tweak my nipples while I imagined myself riding Percy. I stuck a dildo onto the smooth wooden floor of my cabin and slowly positioned myself above the object and slid down. "Ahhhhh …" My pussy felt slightly tighter then I last felt it. Ah. This was Aphrodite's present. I stayed still with the dildo buried in my snatch and continued rubbing my own nipples with one hand, and softly pinching my clit with the other, moaning like an idiot. When I felt wet enough, I slid the dildo further into my pussy, right before it hit my barrier, because I wanted to become truly Percy's by giving up my virginity to him. "Oh yes… oh Percy, yes shove that cock into me and make me cum all over your dick… oohh…" I began to speed up and rubbed my clit more vigorously. My other hand somehow traveled around my body to my asshole without me realizing it, and was now sticking itself right into my tight ass all my clothes somehow got removed in the process too.

"oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Ah… Percy! I'm going to- to- ah ah ah yes almost there… I'm gonna CUMMMMMMM! " I went limp from cumming too hard and realized I had made a mini swimming pool beneath my quivering, dripping wet pussy. Once I recovered, I got on all fours, pushed the dildo back into my hot core which was begging for more, and licked to clean the floor covered in my juices. I had set the dildo to vibrate and was about to cum again. " Mmmphhh! Awww yes… ooh… yes, Percy, pound my with all your strength… I want you … Oh oh oh oh I'm gonna cum again… yes… OH FU- what?" I spun around to see Percy smirking, removing my dildo and replacing it with his own 7 inch** (AN seriously, people. in other fanfics Percy's cock is like, 12 inches long. That's a horse cock guys. Not a human one.)** cock. Annoyed that he stopped me from climaxing, I blew my bangs out of my face and asked him "Percy? I thought we were going to meet at twelve." Percy took some time to say his answer, because his shaft was in my Aphrodite- upgraded- supertight- pussy, and that probably robbed him of words. He finally managed to slur out "It's already 12:30. You didn't show up so I decided to find youuuuu… oh shit. Your pussy feels great Annabeth." I blushed. Suddenly I sprang up screaming, "My siblings! They'll be here any minute!" I gave Percy a horrified face but Percy, who was disappointed I took my pussy out called out to me, "Relax Annabeth. My dad gave me a bracelet that can freeze and unfreeze time. All of the campers will probably be frozen around the campfire." I, who was frantically trying to get my bra clasp done felt very stupid, even though I didn't know he had the bracelet. I was not going to let Percy win this talk and decided to start by wiping off that amused look on his face. I whispered seductively in his ear "Oh I'm sooooo sorry I was late, love. Can I can make it up to you?" and slipped my fingers around his shaft, and kissed to tip. Percy tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. He then moaned "Ahhh… maybe…" I smiled from ear to ear knowing that I had him cornered now. I swiftly pushed him onto my bed "What the-"and kissed him fiercely, shoving my tongue in between his teeth and explored his mouth. He was surprised at first but returned the kiss with even more love and want, if that was possible. We did this procedure until I ran out of air. I then asked him breathing heavily, "Am I forgiven?" he merely grunted in response and gestured at his erect penis blushing. I winked at him, blew his world away by saying, "Anything for you my horny kelp headed love. I bet I can make you cum in 5 minutes." Percy started to say "I love it when you talk dirty. But no way I'm letting that happe- oh… holy Poseidon…" as I plunged down on his dick bobbing up and down excruciatingly slow. He bit his lower lip, and fisted his hands into my hair. I said "You like that huh? You like your horny girlfriend's lips on your dick, deepthroating you? huh?" I sucked a bit harder and faster after I got tired of slow fucking. I could feel his dick about to explode. "Where did you get so good Annabeth?" He demanded. I said 'Why you don't like it?' But it came out as yudrunkit? I vibrated his cock one last time, and at the last moment, took it out and licked it like a lollypop all over and that made him go over the edge. He cried out "Oh shit… gonna blow… SUCK IT BITCH!" and rammed his member into the depths of my throat and sloshed bucketloads of cum almost suffocating me. When I layed down backwards I coughed, and about a fourth of the cum flew out of my mouth and landed right on my breasts, covering my nipples. Percy pounced on me before I could say "Clean me," and licked my tittys until they were shining with his saliva. He backed up, admiring his handiwork. I asked, "How do I look?" He answered, "Gorgeous Annabeth. Just gorgeous." I started to laugh but stopped short and yelped when I felt his fingers stroking the folds of my pussy. I asked, "Just WHEN did you get so brave seaweed brain?" "since now," he replied in a husky and sexy voice. I just raised one eyebrow and simply said, "Sure. Now hurry up and put that tongue on yours into some good use." He countered, "Your wish is my command," and buried his face into my womanhood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 2 Done! Yay! Lemons! I was feeling sorry for leaving you guys on the doorstep of lemons in chapter one, so tried my best to make it as juicy and long as possible. (my shoulders hurt like Hades right now.) Thank you again to all of you who reviewed!**

**P.S. I am going to try to update every 3 days. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**TLD OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! TLD back with another lemon filled juicy chappie.**

**Guess what? title will be changed! the new title will be 'percy's hormones' You're welcome, DDG.**

**Sue me, I'm not good with titles.**

**I got so much reviews for just 2 chapters... I love you people! Keep it up!**

**My girlfriend cheated on me the other day and this inspired me to write another different PJO breakup story. (This story will just be random lemons, Don't worry!)**

**(I'm sorry I just couldn't break them apart forever! :()**

**Me: Hey guess what Percabeth? I'm going to make you two break up!**

**Percabeth: Whaaat? noooooo!**

**Me: but don't worry I'll get you two back together!**

**Percabeth: Yay!**

******Me: **But like,wayyyyy later.

******Percabeth: Screw** yo-(TLD clamps his hand on their mouths)

**********Me: **Heh heh... to the story!

-Athena's cabin-

Percy's POV

As I began stroking the pink, warm folds of Annabeth's pussy, She started to give sexy little whimpers, and boy, did it turn me on! I kept a steady rhythm with my middle and first finger. Up and down, up and down, up and down. At every "up", I licked her clit, grazing it with my teeth as I went along. Annabeth tried to make an annoyed face at me and muttered, " I thought I told you to use your tongue, Seaweed brain." "No." was my reply. "Perseus Jackson, I swear, if you do not shove that tongue into me I will- OH SHIT!" I cut her off by sliding my tongue inside her hot, tight twat.  
"You could have done th-this so m-much sooner...ohh... fuck... eat me Percy... Oh! that's right, show me how much you want me..." My tongue was slipping in and out of her and she sceamed every time I hit her G- spot. She was so wet right now... "Percy! I'm cumming! Ah- ah- ah AHH!" Her pussy suddenly tightened and released her juices straight into my mouth. Annabeth went limp. 'Hmmm, I guess she came too hard.' "Ha ha, wise girl, I made you cum so fast!"  
She shot me an evil glare with those grey eyes of hers and said, "You're on, Kelp head!" Then she positioned me sitting on her stomach and molded my erect cock between her breasts. Holy Aphrodite's nipples! that felt so good!  
"How does that feel, love? Hmmm?" She asked with a seductive expression. I couldn't answer, because now she was licking the tip of my dick. "D-don't tease Annabeth, please..." "No." she replied with a smirk. "Beg."  
"Oh hell no! She did not just tell me to beg!" my mind said. But me, the savior of Olympus, slayer of Gaea, crumbled against my girlfriend's boobs on my cock and said, "suck me, please Annabeth!" She grinned and said, "That's the spirit." and began rocking her mounds back and forth as she sucked on my cock happily. I didn't have a chance but I decided to make this a little bit more interesting and shoved three fingers into her vagina. Her eyes opened wide and glared at me again. She sped up, rolling her tongue around my dick and mushing her breasts tighter around my shaft.  
I sped up as well, my fingers a mere blur as I thrusted in and out of her core. We both kept moaning until we cried each other's names and came together. I slumped on top of her and almost fell asleep. But then she kept singing, "I win I win," and I wickedly grinned. "You've been a very naughty girl. Prepare to be punished!"  
I sat up, pulled Annabeth on my lap, and began spanking her hot ass while the other hand found its way to Annabeth's breasts and started tweaking her nipple. She screamed in pain every time my hand connected with her behind. Soon those screams were replaced my tiny yelps of pleasure.  
I then flipped her over and massaged her peaks and kissed her with my tongue flying all over her mouth. Annabeth kept moaning into the kiss. Aha, she liked having her nipples touched! She suddenly flipped me over that she was on top of me, and placed my dick over her pussy. "Do you want this, Percy?" she asked, smiling. She rubbed the tip of my cock on her opening and kept it like that. "Annabeth... Uhhh.. fuck hurry up..."  
She started laughing her head off, and I got angry. I grabbed hold of her hips, and smashed her hips on mine. She stopped laughing and screamed. "AHHHHHH!" She whipped around looking murderous. So, I stopped. NOT! Pfffttt, I rocked her world baby! My arms suddenly got stronger and lifted and her up and down on my throbbing manhood. Annabeth kept screaming at the top of her lungs, boobs bouncing up and down while wave after wave of pussy juice blasted repeatedly out of her hole.  
"I HATE YOU PERCY JACKSON! UH- UH- UH- UH- UH- UH AHHHHK!" I grunted loudly and emptied my load into her, mixing her cum with mine and wetting the bed.  
"Don't slam your cock into me like that!" Annabeth said as she recovered, pantning, and smacked my stomach.  
"I know you love it." Her eyes softened and got glazed with lust as she said, red- faced, "Hmmph!"  
I grabbed her and told her to get on all fours. Then I hovered my member behind her and whispered, "Permission to enter, ma'am? Annabeth sighed dreamily and replied, "Permission granted, love." I eagerly shoved all of my meat inside that tight hole of hers and banged and banged. "Oh! Yes! that feels so good! I want you Percy! fuck me harder! faster! FUCK ME! MAKE ME CUM!" I felt a strange sensation rolling inside me, then my mine went in super fuck mode.  
My hip slapped on Annabeth's making the steady rhythm into machine gun speed and I began to pinch her nipples, hard. "OH MY GODS! PERCY! HARDER! GONNA CUM- AHHHHHHH!" She released a tsunami of orgasms and so did I.  
I fell on top of Annabeth again, my hands still on her breasts, my dick still buried in her womanhood.  
We stayed like that for a little while, enjoying the feeling of each others' body. "I love you," Annabeth whispered.  
I bolted up, sitting upright, and stared at her. Annabeth blushed, and began to stutter, "I-I-If you d-d-don't, well, umm... I-I'm not saying that- mmph!" I shut her up by kissing her with all my passion. I broke away.  
"I love you, my wise girl," I said, looking into her eyes. She looked back at me with wide eyes, and tackled me into a hug. I sat up again and asked her, "Did we use protection?"  
Her eyes widened. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head, you're going to be fine, you kids.  
I exhaled in relief as Annabeth started to hyperventilate. "Aphrodite gave you protection, Annabeth.  
Annabeth sighed in relief, as well. Then, I heard moaning in the distance. "I thought you froze time? kelp-for-brains?"  
Annabeth gasped."Is that- " I began rolling around with laughter. "Hahahaha! Finally! together! hahaha!"

**CLIFFY!**  
**I'M SO MEAN! mwahahaha!**  
**later, guys and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's TLD here! I'm so sorry I didn't update. So many people like my story! I feel sooooo good. ****Anyway, thanks to reviewers, My first story, it's probably terrible and all that, but you guys reviewed... I'm so thankful.**  
**I'm not going to be able to update sooner due to school starting here in Asia, but I'll try my best.**  
**The moaning from chapter 3 who! what! when! where! why! Drumroll please... and it's... Thalico!**  
**Me: Guess what! you guys are going to do group sex!**  
**Percabeth & Thalico: YAY! we get to fuck fuck fuck fu... (runs off screaming with excitement)**  
**Me: (Stares longingly at the couples) I feel lonely...**  
**Leo: I know that feeling dude...*sigh***  
**Reyna: Leo, will you fuck me?**  
**Leo: What the- sure i will! (runs off as well)**  
**Me: What the fuck?**

-Athena's cabin-  
Annabeth's POV

I heard moaning in the distance after our confessions of love, which was kind of weird, since Kelp Head stopped time (or so he said.) I looked out the window and I saw Thalia and Nico goiing at it real hard, doggy style.  
Percy started cracking up and I just stuttered, shocked. We sat like that for a while, watching our best friends fuck away, until Percy mused, "I wonder.." I looked over at him and said, "What?" "I wonder if Thalia's pussy is as tight as yours." I turned away, angry he just thought of me as a one time use sex toy, until I heard him laughing again.  
"Haha, you're like, all serious and you get angry, haha, I'm kidding Wise Girl..." "Hmmph." I said and punched his balls. Percy sprang up and clutched at his balls screaming like a girl. As I watched Nico and Thalia climaxing together I couldn't help getting horny and probing my pussy. Percy suddenly turned to me and asked, "Hey Annabeth, do you want to do a gangbang?" "What? seriously?" I shouted. But then half of me thought, 'not many people get to do gangbangs... ummm... What the hell. might as well.' The other half didn't care because it was occupied by Percy playing with my tits and rubbing my nipples... and I was getting extremely horny with all that attention.  
"Sure... lets try it." Percy smiled lopsidedly and started to put his fingers in my pussy. I held my breath feeling his fingers inside my core and started to rock my hips against his fingers. But he didn't pump the fingers. He just kept his hand there and rubbed my g- spot from inside of my pussy. I moaned and shot my juices on his hand. He licked all of it off.  
"Now," said Percy, "Let's go fuck our best friends." I jumped up and squealed, "Ooh ooh! give me a piggyback ride!"  
He rolled his eyes but did as I said.  
We decided to surprise them, so we snuck up behind them.  
"Oh Nico... I think I'm gonna cum..." "Me too Thals, ughn,.." Percy and I smirked at each other. "UH UH UH UH -what the fuck?"  
We snuck up on and said, "HELLO?" to them while they were about to cum! that was so hilarious, Nico looked embarrassed and Her majesty Pinecone Face had a look that said, how-dare-you-stop-me-from-cumming-and-ruining-the- mood!  
Naturally, Percy and I started to run, stark naked.  
Ah, I guess that gangbang will have to wait...

**I am sososososso sorry for not updating, and I am so sorry for the crappy ending... I am tired now and will go to sleep...**  
**Ughnnn... T...L...D... out...(falls asleep and bangs head on keyboard)**


End file.
